


Picture Perfect Afternoon

by lucy_in_the_sky



Series: The More The Merrier [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan goes to nerd camp, Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Tree Bros, and minor smut, mostly focused on Jared and Connor, sincerely three, that's why it's mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: Evan leaves for summer camp giving Jared and Connor the week to themselves...





	Picture Perfect Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo it's my one year anniversary on AO3 so I wanted to post this :) I hope you enjoy!

Connor looked out at the breathtaking view in front of him. The sky had turned a deep orange with hints of blue and purple hues and even some yellow mixed in. He kinda wished he had his watercolors right now so he could paint this. No matter how many times he's seen the sun set at the orchard, the magnificent colors never failed to amaze him. 

Looking over at his boyfriend, the view seemed to have the same effect on him. 

Jared's eyes were as wide as saucers, like a child staring at someone dressed up as their favorite super hero, and his mouth was open the slightest bit, as if he didn't even register it. 

He felt a sudden surge of love for the amazing man sitting next to him. 

It wasn't often that he and Jared got to spend the whole day together, just the two of them. They both loved their boyfriend to death, but he could take up a lot of their time. 

Evan's anxiety always told him that he wasn't good enough for his boyfriends, causing them to spend extra time convincing him he was perfect and enough. It's not like they didn't love every second they got to spend at Evan's side, but it sometimes got taxing. 

They both had their own problems to deal with and a breather often became necessary. 

And sometimes, they wanted to go out just the two of them and not worry that Evan would think they wanted to break up with him. He wasn't being selfish, just his anxiety got the best of him. 

But he'd been working so hard on it. With help from Dr. Sherman, Heidi, and both Jared and Connor, Evan had made immense strides in overcoming his anxiety. It was still there and prevalent in his life, but he'd learned how to deal with his demons, knowing when his brain was trying to tell him something that just wasn't true. 

That's how the three of them, Heidi, Connor, and Jared, convinced Evan to go to some geeky tree camp. It was a week long stay away camp for students interested in majoring in the Environmental Sciences. Heidi had originally found the camp, and had known Evan would love it. She brought it up to Evan first, but eventually involved his boyfriends when he refused to be away from the familiarity of his life for seven whole days. 

So on Monday, the day after Connor and Jared drove an only slightly anxious Evan to the campground, they headed to the orchard to picnic. Connor packed a bag of food, sandwiches, hot dogs, salad, ya know, the works, and he drove to Jared's to pick him up. 

They had spent all afternoon among the trees, finding peace and solitude hiding in their branches, even though trees were Evan's thing. They had come here so many times because of him that it was a special place for all three boys. 

It was sunset now, the whole day having come and gone, spent wandering through open fields, kissing beneath oaks that stretched to the sky, and enjoying the presence of one of the boy's most favorite humans on the planet. Connor couldn't have asked for a better day. 

As he sat beside Jared, he couldn't help but feel sheer love for the amazing man. 

There was no denying that no one in their relationship was perfect. Evan had his anxiety, Connor his depression and anger management issues, Jared with his fear of letting people in and showing his true feelings. 

But they loved each other and that was enough for the three of them. 

Connor stopped cutting himself only a couple months into their relationship. He found that whenever he felt the animalistic urge to rip blades through his skin, Jared was one call away, ready and willing to sit through Connor's initial anger and hold him when he cracked and began to cry. He started to understand that Evan and Jared wanted to help him. That they loved him for who he was. 

Evan and Connor weren't the only ones who's mental health benefited greatly from this relationship. 

Jared started to let them in more, getting more willing to share his true feelings. He stopped resorting to mean and not-really-funny jokes when he got uncomfortable with emotion. He told Connor or Evan when he was scared of feeling too much. 

Connor was absolutely not prepared for this emotional moment and didn't even realize he had stared tearing up. 

He only noticed the stream of tears trailing down his cheeks when Jared shook him out of his thoughts. 

"-nnor, Connor! Baby, can you hear me? Connor you're kind of freaking me out," 

He looked down at Jared, his tears blurring his boyfriend's beautiful form. 

He tried to shoot an assuring smile at Jared but ending up grimacing and giving up, leaning down to wrap his body around the shorter boy. 

Jared was surprised to say the least, but hugged Connor back right away, squeezing on tight. 

Connor let out a soft sob, his emotions catching up to him. He was pretty sure he was done with the crying now, but you never really can tell. 

"Hey, shh, you're okay Connor, I've got you," Jared cooed into Connor's ear. 

He rubbed up and down Connor's back as he continued to whisper. 

Connor pulled back with a sniffle and smiled at his significant other. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just emotional," 

"No, no don't apologize," 

"I was just thinking about how the three of us have changed since we got together," 

Jared shot him a fond smile as he moved his hand to Connor's shoulder, squeezing the muscle there. 

"I just love you so much," 

"Come here, you sap," 

He pulled Connor back into a hug, rocking back and forth slightly once his arms had wrapped around the other boy. Connor held onto Jared like he was afraid he'd disappear. 

He leaned into Jared's soothing motions and let himself bask in the warmth he got from this boy. It wasn't often that he let himself feel so selfishly happy, just content wrapped in the love of another human. 

He didn't really know why he tried to shut this out for so long because it felt fucking amazing. 

He voiced his feelings to Jared, laughing into the shorter boy's ear. 

Jared responded with his own chuckle, pulling out of the hug to have a proper conversation with his boyfriend. 

"I love you, I loved you since our first date, when all three of us were so scared to fuck things up, Connor you and Evan are my two favorite people on this planet, I love you two so fucking much," 

He gave a watery smile. 

Connor reached out to hold his hand. 

"You should let yourself feel loved more often...I know it's not that easy, but you've come so far from where you were this time last year, and, well, I just want you to be happy, ya know?" 

"Yeah...I know," 

Connor did feel happy right then. Especially because Jared was looking at him like he mattered. Like he was worth something. He had felt worthless for so fucking long before me met the two idiots he has the immense honor to call his. The feeling was still so new and still so meaningful. 

"I love you," he said breathlessly before leaning over and kissing Jared with all the love he felt. 

Jared chuckled before surrendering to the kiss, moving the hand that wasn't holding Connor's to caress his jaw. 

Connor dipped his tongue inside Jared's mouth, reveling in the little moan it extracted from the smaller boy. 

Jared pulled out of the kiss before it could escalate (he knew how weak both of them were when they reached a certain point and he'd rather not be caught having sex in the middle of an abandoned orchard, sue him). 

"And they say Evan is the emotional one of our trio," he said with a laugh. 

"Who says that?" 

He thought about it for a beat. 

"Heidi," they said in unison. 

Both erupted into giggles (manly giggles thank you very much) as they pictured what the mother in question would say if she saw them getting all sentimental. 

Connor took a deep breath, feeling more content than he had in ages. He could tell by the look in Jared's face that he felt the same. 

The sky was getting darker, the sun continuing its descent below the horizon, but neither boy was ready to leave. 

Jared scooted closer to Connor, leaning his head on Connor's shoulder. Connor wrapped his arm around Jared's waist and pulled him closer to his body. 

They say there for a while longer, Connor watching the sky go full black before he decided it was probably time to go home. His parents didn't give a fuck how late he was out because they lost hope of a decent son, but Jared's moms were both at home and would probably wonder where he was. 

He looked down to see that the man in question had fallen asleep against Connor's shoulder, glasses askew, and drooling slightly. 

Connor chuckled at the sight, snapping a quick photo to show Evan before he went to rouse the boy. 

"Jared," he whispered in s sing-song voice to the sleeping boy. "Baby, it's time to get up," 

He gently shook his shoulder with the hand that wasn't around his waist. 

Jared's eyes peeled open, and he looked confused before he focused on his boyfriend in front of him. 

"G'morning," 

Connor smiled. 

"Good morning, love," he placed a kiss on his nose and fixed his glasses for him. 

"Time to go home?" Jared sounded so small. 

"You betcha," Connor started to stand, pulling Jared up with him. 

"M'kay," 

Connor supported Jared on the walk to the car, struggling to balance the bags of food and trash, blanket, and a half asleep boyfriend. 

Jared fell asleep again on the drive home, despite it only being 10:30. 

Connor pulled up to Jared's house, seeing only Jared's mom's bedroom light on. He hopped out of the car and walked around to the passenger door. 

Opening it, he scooped up his tired boyfriend bridal style. 

Jared stirred in his arms, but Connor shushed him and whispered to go back to sleep. 

"Hmm my prince charmin'," he mumbled, half asleep. 

Connor let out a hardy laugh and responded to the sleepy boy. 

"Yep, and you're my sleeping beauty," 

"Wrong princess," he grunted. 

Even a half conscious Jared corrected Connor on something as trivial as Disney princesses. 

"Of course, baby," he said with a smile. 

Jared seemed content at his answer and went fully back to sleep. 

Connor used Jared's keys to open the door, calling up to his moms quickly before walking down the hall to Jared's bedroom. 

He dropped Jared on his bed, maneuvering him underneath his covers, not bothering to change him out of his shorts into pj's because that was a whole different struggle. 

He placed a light kiss on his forehead. 

"Bye, love, see ya tomorrow," 

He slipped out, closing the door behind him. 

Jared's mom was in the kitchen when Conor walked back down the hall. 

"Thank you for that," she said to the boy with an appreciative tone. 

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," Connor awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, still getting used to interacting with parents that didn't make his skin crawl. 

"He really cares about you two," 

Connor blushed at this, stuttering an affirmation. 

She smiled and let him go, retreating back to the master bedroom when he had safely gotten into his car. 

Connor drove home still riding out the high he got from being with Jared all day. Today made him all the more excited for what tomorrow could bring...That still felt new. Being excited to live another day was still such a new feeling. 

-

2 o'clock the next day found Jared sitting behind the wheel of his beat up truck, rolled down windows acting as AC. 

Jared had wanted to take Connor to this little lookout point he had found a couple months prior. It had the best view of the city, and was perfect for secluded make out sessions...er, uhm, perfect for quality boyfriend time. 

Jared glanced to the side, watching Connor as he stuck his head out the window, letting the breeze tousle his auburn hair. He looked so happy and free. It was refreshing to watch Connor let go so much. 

The drive was a long one, but neither boy minded. They enjoyed the easy silence that washed over them, happy to be near each other. 

Jared smiled at nothing in particular, and moved his hand to his mouth, chewing on a nail as a habit. 

After an hour more of driving, Jared pulled into a dirt lot, parking his car a space provided. 

"Well, this is it," 

Connor looked around as he hopped out of the truck. 

"Woah," 

Jared watched his face fondly. He was walking towards the edge of the cliff, eyes wide with wonder. 

"This is a crazy view," 

Jared smiled and joined his boyfriend at the barrier, taking his hand in his own. 

From up here, they could see the city in all its glory. The tall buildings standing out among the smaller ones, clusters of trees periodically dotting the ground. 

They stood looking out at the view for a little before Connor moved his head to look at Jared. 

"Babe, your biting your nails again," he said while grabbing Jared's wrist, pulling his hand away from his mouth. 

Jared blushed and tucked his free hand into his pocket. 

"Yeah, sorry, old habit," 

"Ya know, I used to bite my nails," 

"So?" 

He gave him a signature sassy look. 

"I started painting them to keep myself from biting,"

"And here I thought it was all to add to your edge lord persona," 

"Nah, that came later, if you'd believe," 

Jared laughed but was slightly confused about the confession. 

Connor picked up his feelings from the expression on his face. 

"I could, if you want, I could paint your nails," 

Connor sounded slightly embarrassed at the suggestion. 

Jared was surprised but less freaked out than he thought he might be. It might be worth a shot. 

"Uhm, sure, okay," it sounded like a question. 

Connor's face lit up a little, but like he was trying to hide his excitement at Jared's permission. 

"I have polish in my bag if you want to do it now," 

"Oh, uhm, I guess that works," 

Connor ran back to the car, digging through his bookbag until he found the bottle of dark blue nail polish he had just bought. He also grabbed a picnic blanket from the bed of the truck. 

When he got back to where Jared was, Connor laid out the blanket and beckoned for his boyfriend to sit down next to him. 

Jared sat and Connor immediately grabbed his hand, placing it on his knee to steady it. 

Connor tapped the bottle against his palm and screwed off the lid, starting to paint Jared's stubby nails. 

Jared wiggled his fingers in front of his face when Connor had finished, getting used to the sight of color on his nails. 

"Thanks," he said, slightly embarrassed. 

"Course, love," Connor responded with a kind smile. 

They laid down on the blanket, waiting for Jared's nails to dry. 

Each boy traded stories about himself that hadn't been shared yet. 

Connor told of childhood birthday parties, halloweens past, his and Zoe's tree house from elementary school. 

And Jared, in turn, talked about getting drunk with Evan throughout middle school, the family vacation to Italy he went on in ninth grade, crazy stories from Hanukah with his extended family. 

It was nice for both of them to take a break from the demands of life two days in a row. 

They stayed there for a couple more minutes, but went home in time for dinner in town, eating at a little diner on the outskirts of the city. 

It was a little after ten when Jared pulled into his driveway. Connor had already planned on staying the night, so they both got out and made their way inside. 

"My moms are out tonight, so we've got the house to ourselves," Jared said while waggling his eyebrows. 

Connor laughed and moved closer to his boyfriend, cornering him against the front door. 

Jared wrapped his arms around Connor's neck as Connor kissed him. 

He deepened the kiss as he focused all his energy and passion into Connor's lips. 

Connor moved his mouth to kiss a trail down Jared's jaw, stopping at his neck and sucking a mark there. 

Jared moaned and moved a hand into Connor's auburn hair, tugging it to encourage his boyfriend. 

Connor's hands had originally found purchase on Jared's hips, but they began to move closer to the tent forming in Jared's pants. 

"Bedroom, bedroom now," Jared said breathily. 

Connor smirked and pulled away to check the damage on Jared's neck. 

Satisfied with the bruising mark, he took Jared's hand and pulled him down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Once he closed the door, Connor resumed his attack on Jared's neck, sucking at least three more hickeys into the soft skin there. 

Jared tugged at Connor's hips in urgency, leading him to his queen sized bed in the corner of the room. 

Connor kept his lips pressed against Jared's as he straddled his boyfriend. 

They continued to kiss and suck and touch and drown in each other, drinking in each sound the other produced until they were both near the edge, dancing on the line of pleasure.

After they had both finished, Connor rested his forehead against Jared's, catching his breath. 

Jared leaned up to peck Connor on the lips. 

Connor smiled and closed his eyes, leaning down to kiss him again. 

"I love you," Jared whispered. 

Connor's smile widened. 

"I love you, too, babe," 

He got up to grab a washcloth, cleaning both of them up before returning to the bed. 

They were both tired enough to head to sleep so Connor turned off the lights before returning to the big bed. 

Jared snuggled close to Connor once he'd climbed back on the bed, tucking his face into Connor's chest. 

Connor's arms wrapped around Jared's frame, pulling him close to his body. 

"Goodnight, love," 

He said into Jared's hair. 

"G'night, Con," 

And they drifted off to sleep. 

-

The rest of the week went by in a similar fashion, Jared and Connor spending as much time together as they could. 

They went on dates to places like petroglyph and the movies, or just driving around in Jared's car with no real destination. 

Saturday rolled around faster than both of them expected. 

Connor picked up Jared in the morning, and they drove up to the campground to retrieve their boyfriend. 

He parked in a spot near the front entrance of the camp, and they waited for Evan to come outside. 

Jared was the one to spot him, noticing his bright blue polo among the other campers. 

"Evan!" 

He leaned out the window and shouted to his boyfriend. 

Evan's head shot up and his face lit up at the sight of his boyfriends. 

They got out of the car to hug Evan, pulling him into a group hug. 

Connor kissed his cheek and took his suitcase, loading it into his trunk after greetings had been said. 

Jared hugged Evan again, leaning in to kiss his lips. 

"We missed you, baby," 

Evan smiled and kissed Jared again. 

"I missed you guys, too," 

He leaned his head on Jared's shoulder, wrapping his arm around his side. 

Connor came back to the two of them and pecked each boy in the cheek before leading them to his car. 

"We're glad to have you back home, Ev," he said to Evan as they climbed into the car. 

Evan beamed and got into the backseat, glad to be home after a week away. 

Jared took Connor's hand from the passenger seat, holding it over the center console. 

Evan might or might not have fallen asleep on the ride home due to all the stress of socializing with new people for a whole week. And Jared might or might not have taken dozens of photos of him because he looked too gosh darn cute all curled up against the window.


End file.
